


Slippery Slope

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a thing for Danny. Danny has a thing for Steve. With so much to lose, neither of them are willing to be the one to make a move, until a little brown bottle gives them the nudge they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Ask my friends for euphemisms for lube and you get some interesting responses.
> 
> This was the only useful one... 
> 
> My good friend, S, trying to be unhelpful, gave me this link to Gun Oil. Yay fandom trope comes to life :D 
> 
> http://www.rushpoppershop.com.au/products/Gun-Oil-silicone--lubricantl-%28-2-oz-%29.html

It started as a joke. A buddy from his second-to-last deployment (the one before the five year Hesse Brother mission) sent it to him with a note saying, "In case you ever get desperate again. Toad." It was typical of the other Lt. Commander's sense of humour. Nobody who knew him in the Navy would suspect he was the grandson of an English Earl and had spent his summers in a manor house in old blighty. Hence Toad. It was one of the more refined nicknames his unit had created and the only one with any kind of literary credit. 

Steve had laughed and chucked the lube in his bedside table drawer where he kept everything else like that. He'd pretty much forgotten about the little brown bottle until last week when he'd run out his usual stuff. He'd figured what the hell, lube is lube. And it wasn't like at this point there was anyone around to give him shit for it.

It didn't hurt that using something called Gun Oil to jerk off while he indulged in his ever more frequent fantasies about a certain blond mainlander only added to the whole masculine, capable, law enforcing thing he found so attractive in the other man.

So yeah, Steve had a big, gay crush on his partner and best friend. There were times when he wondered if Danny maybe had feelings for him and it was driving him crazy. He was almost desperate enough to stoop to having Kono pass a "Do you like me check yes or no" note. Or whatever the non-middle school version of that was. But for now, Steve knew that there was too much at stake. He'd go about his business like usual and bide his time and wait until he had some more reliable intel before approaching Danny.

* * * 

Said intel came sooner than he had expected when he arrived at HQ one morning to find Danny rooting through his desk drawers. 

"Usually robbers start at the bottom drawer and work their way up," Steve chuckles from the doorway. "But I think you know that already."

Danny grunts and keeps foraging.

"What're you looking for, Danno?" Steve sidles over and peers at the mess Danny's made of the perfectly squared away drawers.

"I lent you those cufflinks for the dinner the governor made us go to, remember? Then we caught that kidnapping and rushed back here to change? I need them for some stick up the butt father-daughter thing at the country club. Which I do not want to go to on a scale of one to fifty, except for the daughter part."

"The circles with the stripe through the middle? I remember." Steve gently shoulders Danny out of the way. "They should be in this drawer. In the box you gave them to me in." He leans in and squats, craning his neck to look into the body of the desk. "It's fallen down the back of the drawer runners. I can see it wedged."

"Well can you, y'know, unwedge it?" Danny tries to get a look too and instead finds himself assaulted with the scent of Steve. As much as he spends his energy hiding the effect Steve has on him, Danny sometimes finds himself letting his guard down. He takes a big sniff before he realises what he's done.

Steve frowns. "Did you just smell me?" he asks incredulously.

Danny's mind races for a valid excuse for sniffing one's partner. One that doesn't start with 'So, I'm kind of bug fuck crazy about you…'. 

"You smell like gun oil."

Steve freezes. "Gun Oil?" 

"Gun oil. Y'know, slippery stuff, keeps things greased and in tip top shape so they don't stick and make an already adrenaline inducing situation dangerous?"

"And you know what Gun Oil smells like?"

"You're kidding right? I've been using it my whole life. Since my dad gave me the talk."

"The talk?"

"The one about it being for protection and the safety yada yada. LIke a kid from the streets of New Jersey needs to be told all this but I guess my dad thought it was… mmmf." Danny frowns, Steve's face an inch from his own. "Uh, Steve? Did you just kiss me?"

"Um. Yes."

"Okay."

"Was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Okay. For me to do that. You're not going to punch me again are you?"

"No."

"Oh," Steve's face falls.

"No, I mean no I'm not going to punch you." Danny stands and wipes the palms of his hands on his pant legs. "It's not not okay. But… I'm confused?"

"Oh."

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry." Steve heaves himself up to sit in his desk chair. "I thought we were doing a thing."

"A thing?"

"A flirting thing."

Danny rolls his eyes affectionately. "Only you would find talking about gun oil and firearms safety arousing."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Danny sees Chin and Kono arrive in the main room and catches the panicked look in Steve's eye. "Look, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"You're not mad?"

Danny shakes his head. "Not mad. Honestly, Okay?"

"Yeah okay," Steve sighs. He has such shitty timing. And zero impulse control apparently. At least when it comes to his partner.

"Okay. God we're saying that a lot this morning, aren't we?"

"So long as they are then…"

"Well, I'm just gonna…" Danny indicates his office and hightails it out of there, wondering what the fuck just happened.


End file.
